


truth or dare

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Lesbian Clary Fray, Multi, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Parabatai Feels, Rated T for swearing, Truth or Dare, a gay mess honestly, the beginning of jimon, they all get drunk and play truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the crew all end up at magnus' drunk off their asses, jace is in denial about kissing simon and they end up playing truth or dare. a gay mess honestly.





	1. Chapter 1

If you had told Magnus Bane he would have four Shadowhunters and a fledgeling in his living room at 12am getting hopelessly drunk and playing truth or dare, he would’ve laughed in your face.

But when Clary and Izzy were having drinks with him and Alec was lying on the couch with his head in Magnus’ lap and Jace stormed in and Alec ended up calling Simon, well…

-

“So, there is absolutely no way she’s right. I mean, my cooking is exceptional,” Izzy said, finishing off a five-minute rant about when Maryse had make a snarky remark about Isabelle’s rather horrifying cooking. Clary spent the whole time playing with Izzy’s hair, zoning out and offering the occasional nod or encouraging comment when she paused. They were seated on one of Magnus’ expensive blue couches, both with drinks in their hands.

Magnus sat across from them, paying about as much attention to Isabelle’s rant as Clary. He spent most of the five-minute period watching Alec fall asleep with his head in Magnus’ lap, the rest of Alec’s body strewn over the couch. Magnus fondly twirled dark strands of his boyfriend’s hair between his fingers as he stared lovingly down at his Alexander, only pausing to occasionally glance up at Izzy and nod encouragingly. Alec was too tired to care at this point and had happily settled into using Magnus’ lap as a pillow and giving into the loving arms of rest while Magnus gently played with strands of his hair.

When Izzy stopped talking and looked at them expectantly, Magnus and Clary figured it was their time to shine.

“Mmm, of course,” Clary piped in.

“Totally agree with you on that one,” Magnus murmured, too captured by Alec’s adorable snoring noises to even look up at Isabelle.

Izzy paused for a moment and then glanced between Magnus and Clary. Her mouth parted slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

“Have any of you been paying attention to anything I’ve said in the past five minutes?” Izzy asked, exasperated.

“No, but your brother is adorable,” Magnus murmured, not pulling his gaze away from Alec’s sleeping form on his lap.

“Of course, we are! You’re so right, Iz,” said Clary, who had apparently snapped out of it.

Isabelle gave her girlfriend a disbelieving look.

“I can’t vouch for the lovesick puppies over here, but I’m definitely paying attention!” Clary protested.

“You’re talking rich, biscuit,” Magnus murmured, still fixated on the man in his lap emitting tiny snores.

“I cannot believe you two,” Isabelle scoffed.

Clary put an arm around Isabelle’s waist. “I love you too.”

Izzy tried her hardest to glare at Clary but, really, who could resist those puppy eyes. Isabelle was a goner when Clary kissed her cheek, the tip of her nose (because Clary was a little shit and she knew it), and eventually her lips.

“Fine, I forgive you,” Izzy murmured half-heartedly.

Clary grinned. “Cuddle privileges?”

Izzy sighed. “Fine.”

Magnus pulled a face. “Cuddle privileges?”

“Whenever Iz gets mad at me she takes away cuddle privileges and I’m left… cuddleless,” Clary pouted.

Magnus gasped. “That’s positively cruel, Isabelle. And people still say Alexander is the mean Lightwood.”

“He is,” Clary scowled, unaware of what a light sleeper Alec is.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if you didn’t give me so many reasons,” Alec mumbled sleepily, eyes still shut.

“Hey, now. Play nice,” Magnus reasoned. Alec made a muffled noise of protest and turned on his side so his back was to Clary and Izzy and he was facing Magnus.

“Unless you want your cuddle privileges revoked too,” Magnus warned. He was teasing, but Alec wasn’t willing to take the chance.

Alec’s eyes snapped wide open and he turned again so he was facing Clary. “Love you, Clary.”

Clary raised an eyebrow as Izzy stifled a laugh. Alec sighed dramatically and turned on his side again, facing Magnus.

“Alec, you are _whipped_ ,” stated Isabelle, leaning back onto the leather couch.

“Shut up,” murmured Alec, but he didn’t deny it. Magnus grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Alec’s head, just above his ear. A small hum of appreciation escaped Alec’s lips and the hint of a smile tugged at his mouth.

“So why is Alec acting half-dead?” Clary asked, tracing patterns on Isabelle’s waist.

“Long day,” murmured Alec sleepily.

“He didn’t get much sleep either. That’s my fault,” Magnus chimed in, throwing a wink at the couple opposite them.

“Alec, give me your arm,” Clary requested, taking her stele out of her bag.

Alec murmured something undecipherable in protest. Clary sighed dramatically, leaning over and grabbing his arm. Before Alec could snatch it away, Clary ran her stele over the smooth, pale skin on Alec’s forearm. The Energy rune blazed to life on Alec’s arm, turning a bright fire-orange before subsiding to the regular black. Alec jumped into a sitting position, eyes turning wide.

“I think I may have overdone it a little,” Clary winced, putting the stele in her back pocket.

“Yeah, you think?” Alec scowled, fingers fidgeting around like he was on a caffeine high.

Magnus handed him a glass. “Here, that'll help.”

Just as Alec was about to protest, a crash came from the front door. Jace ran in with tousled hair and a wild look in his eyes.

“I kissed him!” Jace exclaimed with golden eyes stretched wide.

“Woah, slow down. Kissed who, exactly?” Izzy asked.

“I don’t- I mean I just- I suddenly felt so amazing and alive like I could do anything, so I just- I leaned over and kissed him! Oh my god, what do I do?!” Jace exclaimed, going into full on panic mode.

“This one’s on you, Fray,” Alec murmured, drinking the concoction Magnus had given him in hopes it would calm Jace down.

“Kissed who, exactly?” Clary asked, putting her glass down on the glass coffee table.

“Simon,” Jace muttered, so softly they almost couldn’t hear him.

Clary audibly gasped, Magnus choked on his drink and Izzy, who was in the process of leaning over to retrieve her glass, had fallen off the couch. Alec simply sat there with a drink in hand, grinning like an idiot.

“No fucking way,” Clary gasped.

Isabelle climbed back up onto the couch. “Wha- What?!”

“It just happened! I mean, he was- he was just there and I just- By the Angel,” Jace covered his face with his hands and sat next to Magnus and Alec.

“Took you long enough,” Alec smirked, more relaxed now. Magnus, Clary and Izzy all gaped at him. None of them but Alec even knew Jace was bisexual or that he was into Simon. They were all completely taken aback.

“I’m sorry, you knew about this? And you didn’t tell me? That’s it. Cuddle privileges gone.” Magnus scowled.

Alec’s face fell. “Wait, Mags, please- I didn’t-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” Magnus crossed his arms stubbornly. Alec pouted, giving Magnus his best puppy eyes. Magnus stared into the distance, fully aware he’d completely give in to Alec’s will if he saw The Puppy Eyes™.

“Told you it works,” Izzy murmured, sipping from her glass.

“Can we get back to the important topic here?! Jace kissed Simon! Willingly! Because he wanted to!” Clary exclaimed.

“Yes, I do believe that is the definition of the word ‘willingly’, biscuit,” Magnus teased, still refusing to look in Alec’s direction. By now, Jace had sunk as far into the couch as humanly possible, blank eyes staring ahead in what can only be described as shock.

“I gotta say, that is one hell of a way to come out of the closet,” Alec admired.

“I think you still one-upped him, though,” Izzy shrugged.

“True. Alec’s wedding is legendary,” Clary stated.

“Jace, did he… kiss you back?” Isabelle pressed forward, still trying to process. Simon was already out as pansexual, but again, nobody had the slightest idea they had any romantic interest in each other.

Jace sunk further into the couch. “Yes,” he murmured softly.

Izzy put a hand over her heart dramatically. “Oh my God. Jimon. I ship it.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Okay, well that’s good, isn’t it? Why are so upset?”

Jace paused for a moment before slowly replying with, “well, because I kind of… pushed him away and ran away.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows while Isabelle stifled a laugh. Silently, Magnus conjured up a glass of something that was no doubt alcoholic and handed it to Jace. Jace took it gratefully and sunk down even further, almost falling off the couch. Clary grinned and reached into her back pocket, retrieving a phone and snapping a lovely photo of Jace slouching to the extreme with a blank expression on his face sipping a drink.

Jace’s head snapped up. “Fray, I swear to God-“

“And… sent,” Clary interrupted, wildly tapping on her phone screen.

Jace chugged the rest of the glass and slammed it down onto the table. He put his head in his hands.

“Clarissa Adele Fairchild, tell me you did not just send that to Simon,” Jace murmured.

“I done did it,” Clary giggled. Alec couldn’t help but laugh as he clapped Jace on the shoulder supportively. Clary showed the group her phone screen.

**_8/8/17 11:26pm_ **

**_claryfray_** : omg simon

 ** _claryfray_** : jace is an absolute mess what have you done to him

 ** _simonlewis_** : IM TWELVE TIMES MORE OF A MESS OK WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED

 ** _claryfray_** : **Image Attachment**

 ** _simonlewis:_** okay maybe just three times more a mess than him

 ** _simonlewis:_** jfc im so confused what just h a p p e n e d clary ID IDNT EVEN KNOW HES NOT STRAIGHT

Magnus sighed and turned his gaze to the blushing blonde boy. “You are aware that the only rational solution here is to talk to him?”

Jace’s eyes widened like Magnus had grown an extra pair of arms. “Absolutely not! I can’t believe you’d say that!”

“I had to at least try,” Magnus murmured, sipping his drink. Suddenly, Alec perked up. You could practically see the lightbulb switch on above his head. He leaned over and whispered something in his boyfriend’s ear. Magnus considered for a moment before nodding. Alec grinned and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and leaving the room, going into the kitchen.

“What was that?” Izzy asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

Magnus smirked into his drink. “Nothing, darling.”

Alec returned to the couch and resumed his seat in between Magnus and Jace. Magnus turned his head towards Alec with a questioning look. Alec nodded and the pair grinned mischievously. Magnus slid his arm around Alec’s waist.

Jace shot them a skeptical look, downing his third glass. “What are you planning?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec grinned.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. “You got cuddle privileges back. What did you do, Alec?”

Alec simply shrugged his shoulders, but before he had a chance to answer, Simon opened the door to the living room. Dressed in a band T-shirt and jeans, the shocked expression on his face signaled he wasn’t aware of Jace’s presence. The two stared at each other in dead silence.

“Seamus! How nice of you to join us! Please, have a seat,” Magnus welcomed, grinning like an idiot.

“Uh, um, thanks,” Simon muttered, not taking his gaze away from Jace. He sat down next to Clary who put an arm around his shoulders supportively, resisting a grin. They sat in silence for about thirty seconds before Alec turned his gaze to Jace and burst out laughing, closely followed by Magnus and soon enough, Clary and Isabelle joined in. Jace and Simon seemed to be the only ones who found no humor in the situation.

“You are such a _dork_ , Jace,” Alec said.

“Oh, I’m a dork? You didn’t stop screaming for an _hour_ when Magnus asked you out!” Jace replied defensively.

“Really? Wouldn’t that be painful?” Magnus inquired.               

“I did not!” Alec exclaimed defensively.

“He did, it was pathetic and It was painful for my poor, poor ears,” Izzy murmured bitterly.

Alec turned a furious shade of red. The only thing stopping him from death by humiliation was Magnus’ loving peck to his cheek. Magnus whispered something in his ear and Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus slightly more. Clary watched them with a sappy expression, head sitting on her hands.

“You guys are so adorable,” Clary sighed wistfully.

“Shut up, Fray,” Alec murmured, blushing.

“Hey, at least I don’t do that,” Jace stated, pointing at Alec’s flushed complexion.

“Do what?” Alec asked skeptically. “Me? Jace, that’s… that’s incest.”

“Mine,” Magnus scowled protectively.

“Ew, no,” Jace pulled a face. “I meant that thing you do when anyone mentions something to do with your love life and you turn red,”

“I do not!” Alec exclaimed.

“Oh, you do. It’s endearing. Sometimes. Other times you just look like an idiot,” Isabelle stated bluntly.

“I don’t think you look like an idiot, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“Flattering,” Alec murmured.

“He does when you try to get him to talk about his sex life. Honestly, this boy is impossible,” Jace scoffed, seemingly in denial of Simon’s presence.

“Maybe that’s because I only feel the need to discuss my sex life with one person, and that person is, coincidentally, not you!” Alec said, exasperated.

“Who is it, then?” Clary asked, slurring slightly. Alec put his head in his hands. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in concern and reached over to take her drink. Clary snatched it up possessively.

“Biscuit, just how much have you had to drink?” Magnus asked.

“A lihhtle bit!” Clary slurred.

“Okay, that’s enough for tonight,” Izzy said, reaching for Clary’s glass. Clary held it to her chest protectively.

Izzy narrowed her eyes. “I won’t think twice about taking cuddle privileges again.”

Clary gasped slightly and handed the glass over quickly, curling up to her girlfriend’s side and putting her head on Isabelle’s shoulder.

“Is it possible you’re even more whipped for Izzy when you’re drunk?” Simon teased, the first words he’d said since sitting down.

“Fuck off, Seamus,” Clary murmured.

“Excuse me, forgetting Sherwin’s name is my thing. I can’t believe how disrespectful you Shadowhunters are,” Magnus scowled.

“Ijuss had the besh idea ever,” Clary giggled. “We should truth or dare.”

“Yes!” Isabelle remarked at the same time as Jace, Simon and Alec said “no” at the same time. Magnus stayed silent, observing the situation.

“Jace, if you don’t play I’ll tell Simon you kissed him,” Clary said dramatically. Simon ran a hand through his hair anxiously while Jace glowered.

“Oh, we’d hate that,” Alec laughed.

“I don’t know what Sean would do, my God,” Magnus said sarcastically.

“I guess you’d better play then! Unless you’d like all of your leather jackets to shrink in the wash tomorrow,” Izzy threatened.

“Fine,” Jace grumbled. “I’m doing it for the jacket.”

“If Jace is in, I’m in too. I’m not missing out on a chance to humiliate him,” Alec stated.

“Sihhhmon pleaaase pretty pretty please join Jace will love you forever,” Clary said, tugging on Simon’s arm.

“I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Simon murmured. “You owe me, Fray.”

Clary smiled. “Yay! Jace, Simon’s playing truth or dare with us!”

“So I’ve heard,” Jace said quietly.

“There’s no way I’m letting myself get dragged into this humiliation without you, Mags,” Alec said.

Magnus scoffed. “I’ll pass.”

Alec put a hand over his heart dramatically. “I thought you loved me.”

“Oh, you’re drunk, aren’t you? Well, you should have said! I’d love to play,” Magnus stated.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. “Is there any reason why Alec being drunk has affected your decision?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Magnus said innocently.

“Jace. Truth or dare,” Alec smirked mischievously.

“Dare,” Jace threw Alec his best death glare, but Alec remained unphased.

“Sit on Simon’s lap, straddling him and facing him for the rest of the night,” Alec said, barely containing his laughter. Magnus raised his hand and Alec high-fived him, but instead of drawing their hands away, Magnus intertwined their fingers in mid-air.

“Absolutely not,” Jace protested.

“By the Angel, Alec,” Izzy laughed.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Simon whispered with wide eyes.

“You scared, Herondale?” Magnus teased. Jace shot him a glare that could wither the purest of flowers but Magnus, too, remained unfazed.

Jace leaned over to the drinks table, grabbed a bottle of vodka and chugged it. The bottle was large and there was about half left, all of which Jace swallowed down in a few gulps. He drew the bottle away from his lips with a sour expression, finding the rest of the room staring at him in awe.

“Wow,” Isabelle said.

Jace shook his head violently and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, I’m good.”

Hesitantly, Jace followed Alec’s instructions and climbed on Simon’s lap, crossing his arms and looking away, tomato red.

“I haven’t seen you blush this hard since Alec told everyone you’re terrified of ducks,” Izzy giggled.

“But ducks are so yellow and scary!” Jace pouted.

“Ah, I see the vodka has kicked in. That was fast, Jace, even for you,” Magnus observed.

“Are you just terrified of yellow things, then?” Isabelle teased.

“I’m- I’m not even gonna,” Magnus stated, raising his glass to his lips.

Simon, who had remained almost entirely silent until this time, finally spoke up in a dead monotone. “Alec. Truth or dare?”

“Ooo, he’s maaad. The last time Simon sounded so mean was when I stole his Spider-Man comics,” Clary giggled.

“Truth,” Alec retaliated, a smug grin on his face.

Simon considered for a moment, keeping a poker face. “Magnus or Jace?”

Isabelle choked on her drink, an ungraceful move that was very unlike her. Alec was too astounded by the question to even say anything, and just when it seemed he was ready for speech, Magnus cut in.

“Jace, obviously,” Magnus said matter-of-factly.

“What?” Alec asked, dumbstruck.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s not that you don’t love me enough. It’s that it is legitimately impossible for you to have a deeper spiritual, physical bond with someone who’s not your parabatai. It would be the same for any two parabatai; nothing, not even the strongest of love compares to that. I knew that far before I met Alexander.”

Without saying anything, Alec removed his hand from Magnus’ to take his fingers and lightly press them to his lips. The moment felt very intimate and the rest suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Alec was obviously drunk – not drunk enough to slur or stumble over his words but drunk enough to stop caring about limits on PDA. This was Magnus’ favorite part of the one-drink to six-drink scale of drunk Alec. They were yet to discover what seven drink Alec was like.

“You’re still disowned, Alec,” Jace mumbled, arms crossed stubbornly. Simon had to repress a smile at that, but Jace noticed and looked up. Their eyes met for the first time since Jace had kissed him and all the hidden emotion Simon knew hid behind Jace’s eyes made his heart swell.

“Izzy!” Clary suddenly exclaimed, making Simon quickly look away. Jace dropped his gaze to the ground, feeling awkward, still in Simon’s lap. “Truth or… truth?”

“That’s a hard one. I think I’ll go with truth,” Izzy said, ten times soberer than her girlfriend and obviously enjoying it.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Clary asked, resting her chin on her hands.

“The prettiest,” Isabelle reassured her, smiling all the while.

“Mmm,” Clary smiled, curling up against Isabelle’s side again.

Simon didn’t even make a snarky comment on how lovesick the redhead was, he was too focused on Jace, stubbornly crossing his arms and staring into space.

“Alec,” Izzy said. “Truth or dare?”

“Why is it always me?” Alec muttered under his breath. “Dare.”

Izzy considered for a moment, dark hair catching the light as she tilted her head back. “I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.”

“Jace?” Alec asked, looking directly at his parabatai. Magnus’ eyebrows shot up and he blinked in an ‘are-you-fucking-blind’ way. Jace turned his head towards Alec.

“Why, yes, Alec?” Jace smirked cockily.

“Can you move? I’m trying to get to Magnus,” Alec said, breaking into giggles in the last sentence.

“Get _wrecked_ , Jace,” Clary smirked.

Magnus couldn’t help his laughter. “I’m right next to you, Alexander.”

Alec shrugged. “I know, I just wanted to say that.”

Magnus chuckled and ran his hand through Alec’s hair.

“Hey, why aren’t we that cute?” Jace pouted at Simon, completely wasted by now.

“Uh, I think running away from me might have something to do with it,” Simon suggested.

“So would we be cute if I didn’t run away when I kiss you?” Jace asked, puzzled.

Alec concealed his laughter with a cough. Isabelle whipped out her phone and started to record them at an angle where neither Simon nor Jace noticed, too infatuated with each other.

“Um, yeah, that might help,” Simon said, taken aback by Jace’s drunken state.

“Oh, great,” Jace smirked. He took Simon’s face in his hands and kissed him hard and messily, his lack of sobriety clearly showing. Simon made a muffled surprised noise but gave in to the boy in his lap, kissing him back gently, throwing caution to the wind. Simon didn’t let it go for too long before he gently pushed Jace away.

The rest of them stared with open mouths, except for Magnus, who was staring at Alec, as per usual.

“You’re a good kisser,” Jace observed, pouting at the loss of contact.

“I’ll bet I’m an even better kisser if you kiss me tomorrow when you’re not wasted,” Simon suggested gently. Jace sighed dramatically and put his head down on Simon’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Jace murmured, voice muffled by Simon’s band t-shirt.

“So, is he, uh, always like this when he’s drunk?” Simon asked over Jace’s shoulder, trying to act casual with an 80-kilo Shadowhunter on his lap, snuggling into his shoulder. Jace’s body went slightly limp, forcing Simon to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Not in my experience, no, but he’s never fallen asleep on your lap either, so I guess today is just a day for new experiences,” Isabelle teased.

“Mmm, sleep,” Alec murmured, turning to spread his legs across the couch vacated only by Magnus and Alec. Alec laid his head down onto Magnus’ lap, Magnus smiling rather sappily at the man snuggling into his thighs.

“Awww, you’re so _soft,_ Alec,” Clary cooed.

“I will murder you and everyone you love,” Alec murmured sleepily as Magnus stroked his black locks gently.

“Says the little spoon,” Magnus teased.

Alec made a muffled noise of protest. Jace started to snore lightly in Simon’s lap, Simon still awkwardly holding him up by the waist.

“What are the chances I’m gonna be able to move until he wakes up?” Simon asked hopefully.

Izzy smirked mischievously. “Well, unless you’d like to carry him…”

“Um- I- But I can’t-“

“Yeah, you can. Supersupersuper vampire strength, remember?” Clary giggled, still attached to Izzy’s side.

Isabelle got out her phone again and started to record, tilting her phone up from the couch seat so they didn’t notice.

Simon sighed dramatically and lifted Jace by his thighs. Jace was taller and larger than Simon, so it looked a little strange, but Simon’s vampire strength accommodated his weight easily.

“The guest bedroom is the first one on your right upstairs,” Magnus smirked into his drink.

Simon carried a sleeping Jace up the stairs awkwardly, Izzy filming them all the while. Jace looked like a sloth attached to a tree, snoring into Simon’s shoulder with his arms and legs attached to the vampire.

“Do you think there’s any chance of Simon coming back down?” Isabelle asked curiously.

“No, but Jace is probably gonna window tomorrow,” Clary suggested.

“He’s going to window, huh? Disappointing,” Magnus stated with Alec snoring lightly in his lap, quite like Jace.

“You know, Jace would be a lot happier if he was, like, happier,” Clary suggested, the luxury of sobriety just out of reach.

“Interesting observation,” Magnus nodded.

Clary put her chin on Isabelle’s shoulder. “Iz.”

Izzy turned her head to Clary so they were inches apart. “Clary.”

“Cuddles,” Clary said in a very serious tone.

“Not here,” Magnus scowled. “You’ll fall asleep and I don’t want to deal with even more hungover Shadowhunters tomorrow morning.”

Clary rolled her eyes. “So grumpy.”

“I have a talent for self-preservation, biscuit.”

They two of them left, leaving Magnus and Alec in the living room, Alec’s head in Magnus’ lap, snoring slightly.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, leaning down close to Alec’s face. “We should get to bed.”

Alec made a muffled noise of protest and rolled over onto his stomach so his face was burrowed into Magnus’ thighs.

“What, you want me to pull a Simon and carry you to bed?” Magnus asked skeptically.

Alec hummed in agreement, the corners of his lips twisting up.

Magnus let out an exasperated breath. “You Shadowhunters are so needy.”

Nevertheless, Magnus gently stood up off the couch, resting Alec’s head on the couch. He scooped Alec up into his arms, hooking an arm under his shoulders and the other between his knees. Alec snuggled against Magnus in content and hooked his arms loosely around Magnus’ neck. Alec was large and heavy, but Magnus was strong, strong enough to carry Alec with only mild effort. Magnus footed the bedroom door open and snapped his fingers to pull the soft, white covers down with magic. He gently placed Alec onto the mattress, Alec instantly turning on his side and curling up. Alec was already barefoot and in a comfortable sweater, so after Magnus took off his makeup, jewellery and changed into sweatpants, he climbed in behind Alec. Alec was on his side facing the wall, Magnus’ chest pressed against his back. Magnus placed an arm loosely around Alec’s torso and snuggled against his boyfriend, letting himself relax truly for the first time that night.

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus murmured as he pulled the covers over them and fell into the loving arms of rest.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jace and simon come to terms with their feelings for each other. pretty much just some classic jimon fluff

Jace was aware of three things when he woke up the next morning.

The first was his pounding headache.

The second was the soft bed sheets that weren’t his.

The third was that he was curled up against Simon Lewis’ sleeping form.

Jace’s arm was slung over Simon’s chest, his leg was thrown loosely over Simon’s and his head was resting on Simon’s shoulder. Simon was fast asleep with his arm wrapped around Jace loosely. His brown hair was messy and tangled, pale skin shining in the sunlight spilling through the curtains. Curtains, which Jace quickly realised, belonged to Magnus’ guest room. His mind tried to flash back to the previous night and drew a blank – the last thing he remembered was being dared to sit in Simon’s lap and chugging a very large bottle of vodka. Jace started to panic slightly; realizing he should move, get out, get away. That was his first instinct. But…

But Simon had kissed him _back._

He would wake Simon up if he moved away, that’s what Jace told himself. But he knew the truth: Simon was warm and comfortable and if it was up to Jace he’d stay here forever. But nobody could know that. Could they? Jace had always been the golden one; the one who caught all the attention, the way gold shone in the sun.

Jace’s thoughts drifted to his parabatai; who had come out to everyone he knew, had a boyfriend and was the Head of the Institute. He’d accomplished all he wanted as a Shadowhunter and still managed to be free and himself. Maybe he could have that too. Maybe he didn’t have to hide. Maybe Simon had kissed him back because he wanted to, not out of instinct or shock. It was a tiny flicker of hope, but it was there, and it mattered.

Jace relaxed his body, letting the tension run out of his limbs as he put his head back down on Simon’s shoulder. There was no reason to wake him up. Jace found himself drifting back off to sleep, trying not to worry about whatever happened last night.

When Simon woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the smell of Jace’s hair. Expensive men’s shampoo that Simon knew well. The memories of last night came flooding back in and Simon’s eyes fluttered open. He recognized the weight on his left side as Jace Herondale; Shadowhunter badass and cuddler extraordinaire. Or at least when he was drunk and asleep. Simon debated what to do: should he wake Jace up? Should he pretend to be asleep until Jace woke up?

Simon went with the latter and quickly realized how warm Jace’s body felt, how well they fit together. Simon’s thoughts were scattered in the way they always were in the early morning. As Simon recounted the events of last night, he became more and more unsure of Jace’s actions. What if Jace had just been drunk and confused? He probably regretted kissing Simon, showing any signs that he liked him at all. Simon had had the biggest crush on Jace since they were teenagers, although he’d never admit it, not even to Clary. He’d accepted by now that Jace was straight and would never return his feelings but Simon could just never quite get over him.

Then, yesterday afternoon they had been playing the new Crash Bandicoot (Simon had insisted) and Simon had just won the round, even doing a little victory dance. Instead of pouting, Jace just beamed and when Simon had turned around and raised his eyebrows at Jace’s happy expression, Jace had stood up, grabbed Simon’s T-shirt and smashed their lips together. Simon had stood in shock for a few seconds before realizing what was happening; Jace was kissing him, the man of his dreams who Simon had daydreamed about for a little over a year. Simon had relaxed into him and tenderly put his hands on Jace’s waist, terrified of pushing him away or waking up and realizing it was all just a dream. Then Jace had pulled back, and Jace looked so much taller when they were so close, his gold and blue eyes locking with Simon’s brown ones. Jace’s eyes had widened with panic as if he’d just realized what he’d done. He had turned around and fled Simon’s room, where he supposedly went straight to Magnus’s loft. Simon had been left dumbstruck and very, very confused.

Then, before he knew it, Simon found himself here, in Magnus’ guest room, cradling the Shadowhunter to his chest who had been hopelessly drunk. But Jace had kissed him. Twice. And Simon knew that Jace was an honest drunk. That had to mean something, right? A small flicker of hope bloomed in his chest. Maybe Jace had kissed him because he wanted to, that he wasn’t straight, that he had feelings for Simon.

Simon was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Magnus opened the wooden door, dressed in a green sweater that looked suspiciously like Alec’s but still fit him well and black pants. His makeup was already done, as well as his hair. God, where did he get the time for that? It was, like, 8 in the morning.

Magnus leaned against the doorframe, smirking at Jace’s sleeping form wrapped around Simon. “I came to say there’s coffee downstairs if you want it, although you two like quite comfortable where you are.”

“Uh, thanks,” Simon muttered in reply, trying his hardest to not wake Jace. Apparently, he failed, because Simon felt Jace shift against him and saw his eyes flutter open, blue and gold shining in the morning sunlight. Their gazes met and Simon drew in a breath, uncertain of what to do. Jace pulled away from him and lay on his side next to Simon, who was finding it hard to breathe or really do anything but panic.

“What, uh, what happened last night?” Jace swallowed nervously. “Did we…”

“What? No! No, you were drunk off your ass, I had to, uh, carry you here. You refused to let go of me,” Simon said, staring at the floor.

“That’s classy,” Jace mumbled, eyes trained to the mattress as if he’d never seen one before. _What is this mysterious spongey surface underneath me?_

Simon didn’t reply, too caught up in staring at Jace’s features, trying to read him. Jace had always been closed off about his feelings; even though they were friends before, it was rare for Jace to talk about anything close to his heart. Simon knew he had Alec for that, which relieved him. Contrary to the front he put on, Simon knew Jace, knew he had a vulnerable, emotional side that held all the demons of his past. Jace put on a good front but Simon was no fool, he could see the tell-tale signs of uncertainty and anxiety in Jace’s features. Simon sat up abruptly

“Jace,” Simon said, almost as if it was a statement, cutting through the silence like a knife through butter. Jace’s eyes shot up.

“Yesterday, when- Why did you kiss me?” Simon asked rather bluntly. He knew he had to ask, that it was pointless to ignore the tension between them. Jace followed his example and sat up, golden hair catching the light.

It took Jace a few seconds to respond, and when he did, the words came out harshly as if he was only just admitting it to himself now. “Because… because I wanted to! Why the hell else, Lewis?”

“Really?” Simon whispered in disbelief, the air being sucked out of his lungs.

“Really,” Jace muttered. Slowly but surely his multi-colored eyes traveled from the bed sheets back to Simon’s face where their eyes eventually locked. A swell of emotion expanded in his chest as he realized that maybe Jace really did want this, want _him_.

“I didn’t even- I thought you were straight,” Simon mumbled, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

A snort came from the doorway and the two spun around to see Alec in a plain sweater and jeans with a mug of steaming coffee in his hands.

“That’s a good one,” Alec chuckled sarcastically. Jace narrowed his eyes and threw an expensive white silk pillow at his parabatai’s head, forcing Alec to duck and come close to spilling his coffee.

“I have coffee in my hand!” Alec protested.

“I have pride and dignity!” Jace retorted, which didn’t even make sense. Another charming thing Simon had learned about the Shadowhunter was that pre-coffee Jace was not the brightest version of Jace.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Alec grinned before turning around and heading back downstairs.

“Honestly, who gave him the right to have a warlock boyfriend who just goes _snap_ and his hangover is gone?” Jace scowled.

Simon couldn’t help but grin. “Magnus, probably.”

Jace narrowed his eyes playfully but Simon’s grin coaxed a smile out of him, as it always did.

“I kissed you back,” Simon stated suddenly, breaking the playful atmosphere. “In case there was any, um, confusion about that.”

It was Jace’s turn to have the air sucked out of his lungs as he looked up at Simon. Their eyes met and for a moment it was as if nothing in the universe mattered but Simon and Jace, here and now. For a split second, the earth stopped turning and time froze. Months of unspoken emotions rose to the surface.

Before Simon had the chance to do anything, Jace surged across the mattress, grabbing Simon’s cheeks and pressing their lips together. A muffled noise of surprise came from Simon before he surrendered entirely to the other. Electricity flew through Simon’s veins, making him feel more alive than he ever had when he was living. Jace’s hands relaxed around Simon’s cheeks and slid down to his neck, keeping the vampire close.

When they pulled away to breathe, their foreheads remained centimeters apart, as if it was a crime to be more than an inch apart. Simon could still feel the warmth of Jace’s lips on his skin, lingering the way that heat from the sun remains on beach rocks long after the moon comes up. Jace was Simon’s sun, his shouldn’t-but-does, his impossible possible, the thing that should burn him but instead warms and comforts him.

“I could really use some of that coffee,” Simon murmured, unable to suppress his need to break the silence.

“As the one who was twelve times drunker than everyone, I could stand for some coffee,” Jace grinned.

“How about the next coffee we have together is at a real café with just us?” Simon suggested.

“Are you asking me on a date, Lewis?” Jace smirked cockily with that smile that just insisted on lighting up the world.

“Why, yes, Herondale, I am,” Simon stated, unable to resist his own grin.

“Let’s do that,” Jace agreed, trying to suppress his idiotic grin. Jace untangled himself from the sheets and stood up, only swaying on his feet a little. His blue and gold eyes shining playfully as he offered Simon his hands. Simon took them without hesitation and Jace pulled him up with a little extra effort, causing Simon to end up pressed up against Jace, who was ever so slightly taller than him. This time it was Simon who leaned up and sealed their lips together. Their hands didn’t break apart as they shared soft kisses, simply learning each other’s mouths, what it felt like to finally, finally be together this way.

“I really see where Alec is coming from,” Jace said as they pulled away, “guys are really good kissers.”

“You know, you said the exact same thing yesterday,” Simon stated.

“Don’t trust anything I say when I’m drunk,” Jace scoffed. Simon chuckled as they started to head downstairs, preparing themselves for the inevitable knowing smirks and insults that would be thrown at them by Magnus and Alec.

But they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this went on for too long i'm sorry but jimon omg :'))  
> kudos & comments are always appreciated!  
> you can reach me @siredtofray on instagram.


End file.
